Captured
by Luves Everthing
Summary: Rated M for language, probably me just being really over cautious. Seth has left and come back, but when he gets back, it's not what he expected, How will he cope with the idea of Ash and Keenan? Will he cope at all.
1. I'm Back

***AN- Ok, so this is my third (second story that's up) fic, and my first non-morganville. I hope you enjoy.***

She couldn't believe it. Her whole life had left her. She'd put up with everything he'd thrown at her up until now. But now she was done. He'd left her, and she was almost glad of it.

**6 months later**

'So you decided to come back? Aren't we lucky. We have been graced with the prodigal's presence. Can you feel the joy in the air?'

'Ash, don't be like this.'

'Like what? Like a girl who's boyfriend left her for six months without a word, and then suddenly turns up, out of the blue, as a different person. A different bloody species! And I'm what? Supposed to act as if you been here all along? Like you are still the only person I can think of? Good bloody luck with finding any girl who would put up with your shit for that long, and then have you walk out on her, and her still be in love with you!'

It was the angriest she'd ever been at anyone, but she couldn't help it. He left her, and then had the audacity to complain that she didn't welcome him back with open arms. From behind her, she felt a pair of warm arms glide round her waist, and a cool breath at her ears

'Easy now, be nice to the boy, he's newly fey. That can be difficult on a person. Remember how it felt for you? Well, he had less time to adjust to it then you did. So be gentle with him,' then he kissed her ear, which meant that she giggled. Loudly.

As this exchange went on, the look on Seth's face grew more and more livid, like he was chewing on a wasp, and every time it stung him, it hurt more. Everyone else in the room had really quietly left the room. Leaving the three fairies standing alone in the main room of the loft. With a lot to talk about, but none of them really wanted that discussion to happen. At all.

Seth started. 'HIM! Out of all the people you could've cheated with me on, you chose the one person I can't compete with!'

'Maybe I don't want you to compete with him. Maybe I just want him!'

'YOU CAN'T WANT HIM! HE'S EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER FOUGHT AGAINST, FOR ALL OF YOUR LIFE!'

'No, he's what I am. And he's what I want. I can't pretend to love you, anymore than I can pretend not to love him. Yes, it still feels kind of weird, and yes there is a kind of pull that draws me to him, but I can't help that. I love him, more than summer, more than life, more than anything I can think of at this time. So don't. Just don't. I don't need this, or any of your bullshit, right now, OK?'

'Ash, stop it! He doesn't deserve this. We're going out now Seth, I think you should understand that I will do anything to keep her, so I would appreciate it if you aren't still here when we get back.'

Ashlinn turned and beamed at her king. They turned, and walked out the door, leaving Seth standing there, with nothing but his extremely long life ahead of him. He followed suit, and walked out of the door.

APOV

I can't believe his nerve. He walks out the door, without a glance back, and when he waltzes back, he expect me to bow down to him. He's lucky Keenan dragged me out of there. Aaaawww, Keenan. No matter what Seth thought, I love him. And it wasn't just down to a weird pull over the summer, I actually love him. I have to admit, first it was a sense of duty to the court. I mean, we're the court of joy and laughter, of summer frivolities and warmth and lust and love, so it would've been selfish of me to keep that toned down because of my sorrow, they deserved do much more. So I gave Keenan everything I thought I could. And then I gave him my heart.

Turns out, we ended up at the park. Our park. Where Siobhan was dancing and Aiobheal was splashing in the fountain. Keenan knew me well. This was defiantly my favourite place, especially when I don't feel right. This is the reason I fell in love with him.

'That was harsh, babe. Do you really think he deserved all that?'

'Yes, and if you ever did that to me, you'd get the same treatment,'

'Yes, but I wouldn't need to, because I'm already a fey, like you, so we're both going to be alive forever anyways, so there wouldn't be a reason I was leaving you like that. I can kind of understand where he is coming from. If I'd been in his shoes, I think I'd do the same thing, if there was a chance to be with you forever. '

'Yes, but you're not in that situation. You already have me for as long as you want me, so if anyone should feel sympathy for anyone, it should be him for you!'

'Not true! I love you.'

'And I love you, which is why I don't need him. I have my summer king.'

'Bitch,'

'Jerk'

'Loft?'

'Definitely.'

They ran.

***I hope liked it. If you did (or didn't) press the little blue hyperlink, the one that says review. Thanks***


	2. Engaged

***AN- Love that people have already read and reviewed, it's only been up a day, so I decided to add another chapter today. Also, I'm sorry for the spelling mistake in Aislinn's name last chapter. Anyways, enjoy***

**SPOV**

After he'd left the loft, he didn't really have much to do. As Ash had said, he'd changed his entire species to join her, only to find out she was in love with someone else. Life really sucks sometimes. As he was walking, he'd ended up at the summer park. He watched as Keenan and Ash danced through their fountain, before stopping to talk. As he neared, he watched them race off at an inhuman speed back the way they'd come. To the loft. Alone. Together. Yep, life really does suck. Especially when even your brain his coming up with oxy-moron.

**KPOV**

She's mine! After all they'd been through, all they'd done to get to this point, she'd seen Seth and was still sitting there with him. As much as he knew she wasn't a game, he'd won the prize: his queen. The summer court could be felt rejoicing for the love; you could feel the joy in the courts every movement, every revelry came alive just that little bit more.

**MYPOV**

Keenan looked kind of feline, the way he was curled Aislinn, the way she was stroking his head as they lay there together, wrapped in only his sheets. Neither of them really felt any guilt of what they'd done to Seth, but nor did they not feel any sympathy either. Especially Keenan. He knew how it felt to have to watch the woman you love walk around in the arms of another, and for Seth, to feel like he was inadequate, not worthy of her love.

'K, what you thinking about?'

'Nothing,'

'You've been thinking for nearly an hour. I wasn't sure your brain could work for that long without imploding,'

'I do,'

'When?'

'Ummmmm...'

'Ha! Anyways, that's not the point. What's wrong babe?'

'Nothing. Everything is fine. I've got you. What wouldn't be fine?'

'If you don't wanna talk about it, that's ok,'

'Talk about what?'

'Enough!'

'Sorry baby'

'Don't you baby me. Anyway, it's ok. I'd listen if you need me to,'

'Course. It's just not something I need to talk about now ok? If I change my mind, you'll be the first to know.'

'Cools,'

With all that settled, they got up. By the time they'd made it out of their room, they'd realised that their usually busy loft was empty. Even the birds had abandoned their perches. In their place was the Dark King. Niall, previous advisor to the summer king himself, was sitting on the sofa, letting visible rays of darkness into the room.

'Aislinn,' the dark tone of his voice said it all. He was here about Seth.

'Keenan, I'll be okay. Give me a minute to deal with this. We knew this was coming.'

'WHAT! No! I'm not leaving you hear with him.'

'Keenan,' the power of the summer court leaked into her voice.

'Ash, you should know by now, that doesn't scare me, it just tu-'

'KEENAN! I should scare you. I will be ok, if I'm not, I promise to call you. I love you, don't forget that,' Keenan left before she could change her mind about the last thing.

'What do you want, Niall?'

'I want to know why you did what you did to Seth. Why he has asked to become a hound, when he should be here, in love with you.'

'Because I'm _WITH _Keenan. He left me, Niall, not the other way round. Don't forget that part. Don't I deserve to be happy?'

'Seth doesn't deserve to feel the way he is feeling now. I personally don't care how your feeling. Seth, is another matter. If you hurt him, I'll hurt you, ok?'

'I get that Niall, but I can't promise my decisions won't upset him.'

'You will, whether you think you can or not. Otherwise, Keenan will lose you to the dark court. Permanently.'

'How? You can't steal my away like some mortal,'

'I WILL DO WHAT I WANT! YOU DO NOT HAVE DOMINION OVER ME AND MINE. I AM MY OWN KING. I CAN, I WANT TO, AND I QUITE POSSIBLY WILL, OK?

'Ummmmm... NO! WHATEVER YOUR THINKING, THAT APPLIES TO ME AND MINE AS WELL. I AM NO LONGER A COMMON MORTAL FRO YOU TO PLAY WITH AT YOUR WILL. MY COURT WILL STAND AGAINST YOU IF NEEDS REALLY MUST. I'd rather we didn't have to, but I will get my court to fight if I have to. I can't deal with Seth at the minute. I can't deal with this ever again. I'm happy. I just can't wreck that. I just can't.'

'Be this as it may, Seth is a friend of the dark court, any insult to him is an insult to all. Gabriel has taken to him quite well, so I don't recommend upsetting him to badly.'

'I haven't insulted him, I dumped him, after he left me. Two completely different ball parks. Light-years away from each other. Anyway, you can't make me leave Keenan. We're engaged. To be married.

***AN- I hope you liked. I never appreciated how much I hate writing dialogue until this chapter came up.***


End file.
